Stormy Weather
by Tekalali
Summary: My room mate? He doesn't like thunder and lightening, I on the other hand love it... but I also love my room mate. This could get interesting, will I finally get my chace to tell him? There has been a lot of storms lately. Akuroku one-shot.


I'd like to introduce my random one-shot. 8D

This story has lost total meaning since I started writing it... about 3 months ago when we were _actually_ getting a lot of thunder storms *shrug* I just can't bring myself to scrap unfinished work, it has to get done D: what a pain in the ass lol.

Tily: You googled that phobia didn't you?

Kit: ¬¬... maybe

**Disclaimer: Axel will be mine! For now, Square own all of the characters.**

**Axel P.o.V!  
**

_

* * *

Flash_

'_one…two…three'_

_BANG!_

I sighed -as I momentarily took my attention away from the computer screen to count- and looked out of my bedroom window. Yep, it was raining again, and not only that, but that flash, bang only told me that there was a lightning storm coming this way.

See, usually if I heard thunder, I'd be as excited as a kid in a theme park, because fuck… I _love_ thunder and lightening! And honestly this shouldn't really be any different… But this was the fifth storm in about, two weeks to befall Twilight Town, and after the second or third time, it just started to get boring.

Don't get me wrong, I'll still be watching it.

_Flash_

'_one'_

_BANG!_

Wow, I didn't even get past one, so it was getting close pretty quickly too. So we've established my love for thunder and lightening, but there's another reason I love these kind of storms too "Axel!" and it just called my name in a frightened panic. I smirked as I lifted myself out of my chair and walked to the bedroom door. There was another flash of lightening and a deafening bang and I didn't move from my place next to my bedroom door until there was another panicked and louder call of my name, and I chuckled before opening the door and looking across the hall at an extremely scared looking blond with the most amazing -but panicked- blue eyes which were looking straight at me.

"Something you need?" I asked and smirked, leaning on my door frame and crossing my arms. So this timid, frightened and adorable looking blond is my roommate, Roxas, who I've known for something like… six years maybe. We ended up going to the same high school and college together, so why not move in together, right? Well the second reason I revel in these storms is that my dear Roxy is, without use of a better word, petrified of them… like, he has -damn what's it called again?.. Astraphobia?.. Keraunophobia? I dunno, there's a few names for it, but it's a phobia of thunder and lightning, and that fact can only make these storms a little better. It's not that I enjoy seeing my best friend ultimately fearing for his life in these situation, because I don't! It's just that Roxas has a tendency to need to hide during these storms, and I have the delight and pleasure of being his teddy bear that he cuddles, and hides behind to feel safe.

There's something else I should establish now. For the past five of those six years, I've been in love with this cute ball of blond. Not that he knows it, do you think I _want_ to throw away my friendship with him? I don't think so. Though Demyx seems to enjoy telling me that I am, in fact, throwing away something better that I could so obviously have. I don't think that he's realised yet that he's deluding himself if he thinks I would actually convey my feelings to Roxas… Ok, I'm totally lying, because after five years of constant flirting, and sly glances, and sharing all of our secrets, I'm completely sick of being in love and not knowing if this could go any further, so my final reason for being happy about this specific storm, is that I'm going to confess -one way or another- to Roxas about my love for him, and if all goes well, he won't just be getting cuddles during the next lightning storm we have here.

It was amazing that Roxas managed to actually _glare _at me during a time where he's usually scared for his life, but the next flash of light and clap of thunder, and that glare was replaced once again with panic, and as Roxas' lip quivered and he gave the tiniest squeak of fear, and need for something to hide behind, I had to hold onto the doorframe to stop myself from molesting his cute self, or more appropriately -since no such relationship had been established… yet-, squeezing the life out of him.

I rolled my eyes and tutted as I casually walked over and sat on the other end of the couch, silently smirking to myself as I crossed one leg over the other and waited patiently. Roxas sat at the other end of the couch, his knees pressed to his chest as he looked at me, staring forward, struggling to keep my face somewhat passive. I finally heard him shuffle slightly towards me, but not nearly close enough to lean on me, and the corners of my lips finally curved upwards slightly. He continued to shuffle until he reached the middle of the couch before I swiftly unfolded my arms and used my left hand to pull him close to me just as there was another flash and Roxas buried his face in my neck and clung to my black t-shirt with his death grip.

I tried my best to breath normally so I didn't laugh at how unbelievably cute he was being, but I succeeded only in giving myself away. "You bastard," he mumbled into my neck, his warm breath washing over my chest "you're enjoying this aren't you."

I indeed laughed a little and grinned "every second," I admitted, and if this was any normal conversation, he would have probably kicked me by now. But since his knees were tucked against my side, that obviously wasn't happening.

We sat silently for a long while, every possible way of me telling Roxas how I felt flicking through my head until I finally realised that it had been a while since the last time I'd heard any thunder, and the rain was only a light patter on the windows. I stayed put, silently, for another five minutes before grinning when Roxas showed no sign of moving any time soon, though I could have kicked myself when I realised my body had the worst timing in the world and I really needed to use the bathroom "hey Rox?"

"Yeah?" He said back, my heart fluttered when I noticed his voice didn't crack so he hadn't fallen asleep like I'd guessed.

"The storm's gone, and I really need to pee," I felt him sit up a little hesitantly and mumble an apology as he looked down at his knees, but I could still see a faint hint of a blush on his face and I smiled. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, glancing back into the living room to see Roxas staring out the window before I walked into the bathroom.

I took a deep breath as I stood at the sink, the cold water running down the drain, _'tell him now or you'll never do it' _I should really listen to me sometimes, but right now was no exception. I was standing in the bathroom facing the mirror, mulling over what to say to Roxas, but every time I thought about it, the more nervous I got, thus causing me to change my mind.

I finally shut away my nerves and took a deep breath, encouraging myself to just fucking say it! I opened the bathroom door and turned my head to look at Roxas. But I let out my breath in a sigh and felt disappointment wash over me as I looked at his sleeping face. But I couldn't help but smile. He looked way too cute.

I walked over to the couch and bent down to take a closer look at the peacefully sleeping face, I gentle brushed away some of his bangs before standing up and picking him up bridal style, carrying him to his bedroom. He didn't stir as I placed him on his bed and covered him with the sheets. I'd say it was an impulse decision, me letting my body take over or something, but I was fully aware of what I did next. It wasn't a big thing, I didn't molest him or anything, I just placed a small kiss on his forehead and smiled before walking back out of the room and shutting the door quietly, walking to my own room and going to bed myself.

********

"Morning," Roxas greeted me as I shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, I say morning, it was already almost noon.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" I asked, sitting at the table, "or should I say lunch?"

Roxas laughed. This should be where he glares and me and says 'make your own damn food,' but the last time I did that I almost set the kitchen on fire… Twice. That's when Roxas learned never to let me cook, and accepted the fact that he'd have to cook to stop me from always eating take-away and eventually giving myself a heart attack. Not that anyone would notice, I'm way too skinny, even though I eat an absurd amount of junk food when Roxy isn't around.

"I've got work soon so why don't we grab something out? I know you have to go see Demyx," if it wasn't for this guy, I swear I'd be a hermit, I always forget when I have to leave the house for something.

"Oh yeah, my guitar," I laughed, and Roxas rolled his eyes at me, though he probably already knew I'd completely forgotten about it.

Once we were both dressed we left the apartment and headed into town. Roxas works at the game store so he was going that way anyway. I had to meet Demyx in his guitar shop too so the plan worked out pretty well. "You'll probably be home before I am so put the dinner on, ok wifey?" I received a sharp dig in the side and laughed.

"One of these days, I'm going to poison your food," Roxas said with an evil grin and I smirked.

"You'd miss me. And I was kidding," I said, ruffling his soft, spiky hair. "See you shorty," I said, squeezing his ass quickly before swiftly walking away to avoid another beating.

"Jerk!" Roxas called and I waved as I walked away, smirk plastered on my handsome face.

"Axel!" Demyx's sing song voice said as I walked through the door of his shop.

"Hey Dem," I smiled as he came over and hugged me, thankfully Zexion was used to this action, and he'd stopped giving me death glares, so I was safe from the guy who was sitting behind the counter reading a book, "hey there Smexion," I smirked and waved.

"Good afternoon Axel," he greeted me without even looking up from his book, he used to glare at me for that name too, but it was also something he was now used to.

"Here for your guitar Axel?" Demyx asked and I nodded delightedly, I'd missed my baby, it was the other love of my life, and I swear Sora's getting his ass kicked the next time I see him. See, my guitar is here because my guitar broke… or more specifically Sora snapped the neck in half by tripping backwards and landing straight on it. I wasn't there to see it, but I heard that Roxas had immediately called Demyx and Sora had ran out of the house. He hasn't been back yet either.

"You know it Dem." He grinned and walked away, bringing my B C Rich Mockingbird through and I sighed with relief. Apart from the fact that I loved this guitar just a little less than I love Roxas, the other reason I was so pissed at Sora, was that this guitar was fucking expensive! If you haven't seen one, Google it, you'll understand why I bought it. I don't want to talk about how much I had to save up for this thing, so you can imagine that hearing it had been _snapped in half _would really get my blood boiling. Customisation was pricey too, I had it painted with flames up the body of the guitar, small flames cut into the fret board and the tuner keys reshaped into stars and painted red.

I cradled my baby making Demyx roll his eyes, "you spend every day around guitars so don't give me that face, you know how precious my baby is to me." I pouted.

"Yeah, almost as precious as Roxas," Zexion said and smirked, and I stuck my tongue out childishly at him. I wasn't going to deny it though, these two knew about how I felt about Roxas… actually almost everyone did, except Roxas that is.

"Want to hang out here for a bit Axel?" Demyx asked me and I nodded.

"I intended to Dem, you won't get rid of me for a while," I laughed.

"So, have you decided if you're going to tell Rox yet?" Demyx asked, sitting down on the counter top and playing with Zexion's hair. He always asked me that, and I'm pretty sure he knows the answer, he just likes to rub it in that I'm being a pansy.

"Well I am going to tell him," I stated, "I _was_ going to tell him last night. But I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was asleep." I sighed, I don't even know when I'll get another chance now, and that fact bugged me.

"Ha! That's just your luck isn't it Ax?" Demyx laughed and I glared at him. I knew fine well what my luck was like, it's probably what I get for picking thirteen as my lucky number.

"Can it blondie, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that when you're the one who won't shut up about me telling him." I did have a point, and Demyx seemed to understand that too.

"Axel!" Holy shit! I almost broke my guitar again and the pink haired pest who was currently latched onto my back was going to get a beating the second he let go.

Marluxia did let go and I glared at him, clutching my guitar like my life depended on it, when in all honesty, Marly's life did. "Maybe you should put that in it's case Axel," Demyx said, carefully trying to remove the guitar from my death grip. He finally freed it and took it to the back room, emerging again with a bright red guitar case.

"How's it going beautiful? You told foxy Roxy yet?" Marluxia asked, draping an arm over my shoulder like he hadn't almost just cost himself a shit load of money and earned himself a black eye.

"Not yet," I said, taking my guitar case from Demyx and letting out a long breath to calm myself down. "Marly, I just had my guitar fixed, pull another trick like that and I'll jam every drumstick you own where the sun don't shine." Intimidating words, no? No… apparently not to Marluxia.

"Kinky," the pink haired boy said with a fake shiver, "I like it," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. If there was ever a bigger pervert than me, it was Marluxia.

"Have any plans for the day?" Demyx asked, sitting back down on the counter, and I leaned back against it myself.

Marly shrugged, "I thought I'd say hi then go and pester Roxas for a little while before work," he grinned and I glared.

"Don't be a pest, that's my job," I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he said, lazily waving as he walked away and out the door.

I sighed contentedly, as weird as it sounds, this whole shop was sound proofed, so there was no noise except the music playing through the speakers. "Have you seen Sora yet?" Demyx asked me as he played with Zexion's hair again and I shook my head.

"Are you kidding? I probably won't see him for at least another month," I said. It was true, Sora knew what I was like for keeping grudges, and he wasn't about to put himself in the firing line for a beating.

"I guess, he does seem rather terrified right now that you're going to kill him in his sleep… I'm not sure why," the blond admitted and I laughed.

It was a long time before I realised just how late it was, actually the time didn't matter to me at all, it was what happened at the time that bothered me. I would have probably stayed happily oblivious, until the power went off. "A power cut?" Demyx wondered out loud, we hadn't noticed anything, but before Dem could ask why there was a flash of lightning followed immediately by a crash of thunder and my eyes widened.

"Shit, what time is it Dem?" I asked, shrugging my leather jacket on and picking up my guitar case as he checked his phone.

"Almost six," he said and I called a thanks as I ran out the door.

I'd expected rain… but not this much rain. I looked at my phone, wondering why Roxas hadn't called me when it told me I had no network connection and I cursed, running as fast as my long legs could carry me. Thankfully it didn't take me long to get home, we didn't actually live far from the shopping district, and I burst through the door, panting heavily and dripping wet. I placed my guitar down… yes I know, I had more important things to think about, like Roxas, but really I'm not just going to _drop_ my guitar case like I would with anything else. I had just got it back, there was no logic in breaking it again.

I kicked off my converse, struggling to walk in my rain soaked skinny jeans to get to the living room where I stopped at the door frame, staring into an unlit room as another flash of lightening lit up a terrified face, the blue eyes wide and I quickly made my way over to the couch, where Roxas was sitting, without a word and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he threw himself at my chest to bury his face.

"You're wet," Roxas said into my soaked shirt and I chuckled.

"I just ran home in this storm, I think I'm allowed to be wet," I said back and was immediately punched in the ribs, a reaction I wasn't exactly expecting. "Shit Rox you punch hard," I said, rubbing my abused side.

"You ran home in this? Moron! What if you'd been struck by lightening?!" He shouted at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aw Roxy, you know it can't get me when I'm running to get here for you," I said, and the next flash lit up his blushing face.

"Idiot," Roxas mumbled, huffing, and I grinned. "Change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest and facing into the room. I smirked mischievously. Don't blame me for this little Roxy, you said it.

I did as I was told, unbuttoning my pants and slipping off my shirt, smirking all the time "what are you doing?!" Roxas finally squeaked, gawking at my sudden decision to strip down to my boxers and socks in the living room.

"You told me to get out of my wet clothes," I said, smirk still in place as Roxas blushed, and I could see it perfectly without any light.

"In your bedroom!" he said, burying his face in his knees, and I laughed as I picked up my clothes and walked into my bedroom.

I came back into the room dressed in my usual sweats and a black t-shirt, the storm was getting worse now, the lightening more frequent and I found Roxas with the blanket from over the couch over his head. Like yesterday I sat down at the other end of the couch, but he was quick to crawl to me this time, making my heart flutter happily, and I wrapped my arms around him loosely as he buried his face in my t-shirt.

I turned my head to look out of the window at the pouring rain, and secretly nuzzle Roxas' blond, spiky hair, catching a glimpse of the lightning as it zigzagged down to kiss the floor a little way from the apartment complex and my eyes lit up with excitement "I don't know how you can like looking at it," Roxas' said into my t-shirt and I grinned.

"I don't know how you can be so scared of it, it's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen," I said, looking out excitedly for more flashes.

"But you're a lunatic," he said, his talking muffled but the word warming my side where his face was buried.

"Second on the list, without a doubt." I said, ignoring the comment as I gently stroked Roxas' hair, his breathing was calm again and I couldn't help but smile knowing that me being here was making him feel better.

"wha's f'rst?" I heard him ask sleepily and if I didn't tell him now, I don't know when I'd have another chance, this time was already a blessing.

"I could tell you, but only if you promise not to rip my head off."

I heard him mumble a promise and I took in a deep breath. I had to do this, and I knew I'd regret it if I didn't. My mind was finally made up. "You are".

Honestly, I braced myself for a punch in the face and held my breath. So you could imagine my surprise when that didn't come. Did he fall asleep again? I'd shoot myself if he had, that was twice I'd decided to tell him how I feel. "Rox?" I asked, checking for a response and I was happy to see him look up at me. Well, that, and I was a little nervous now, I had no idea what was going to happen since the beating didn't come immediately.

The next thing that happened was a huge shock to my system, and something I was totally unprepared for. Another bolt of lightening was all it took, and Roxas grabbed the front of my top, pulling me down and crashing our lips together. For some reason, my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Yeah, it was _definitely_ what I wanted, but unexpected nonetheless.

Roxas pulled away, panting, but not letting go of my t-shirt "does that mean you like me?" he asked and I wanted more than anything to roll my eyes, unfortunately I was floating somewhere outside of my body. "Axel?" he asked once I didn't respond, and I floated back down, blinked, and pressed our lips together again, wrapping my arms around Roxas' waist and linking my fingers around his back.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, pressing our foreheads together and smiling, Roxas' mirroring the look.

"I like you too," Roxas admitted, blushing cutely.

"Well I was hoping so since you just kissed me," I said with a chuckle, nuzzling his soft spikes. I leaned down, kissing him again, running my tongue along his soft lips, gaining the entrance to his mouth I'd wanted for five years, and I was happier than I'd ever been before.

******

I woke up in the morning in pain. It was _not _a good idea to sleep on the couch, even if it was with Roxas, we really should have went to my bedroom… at least then Roxas would be the sore one. I smirked at my thoughts, looking around for the little blond cutie who was… nowhere to be seen. Before I could even call for him there was a knock on the door, and I groggily got up, walking to the door and opening abruptly with my morning face on. My morning face isn't pleasant either, especially after sleeping on a couch.

I was greeted by a bored looking Riku, a small tuft of brown hair sticking out from behind his shoulder which I raised a questioning eyebrow at. He really did think I was going to kill him. "Don't hurt me, Roxas told me what happened and we're here to celebrate." It took me a second to realise what he was going on about, but with a small grin I let them both in.

"Hey guys," Roxas smiled, walking out of the kitchen and I had to walk over and kiss him, making him blush nicely and I wrapped my arm around his waist. Both Riku and Sora stared, though I was sure Sora was about to explode, he was literally shaking.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys!" Sora practically screamed and pounced on us both as Riku stood, smirking from the side lines.

I laughed, keeping my hold on Roxas as Sora hugged us, "me too," I grinned. Definitely, me too.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I should be impressed with the length... I kind of am, I just wish I could write this much for some of my chapters. _-_**

**I want that guitar!! It looks amazing. *¬***

**Tily: Don't you have some other work to be doing?**

**Kit: ... slave driver *walks off***

**Tily: Don't forget to leave some nice reviews, ^^ Kit loves them all.**

**Does anyone love Marly as much as I do here? XDD  
**


End file.
